First Kiss
by Hedonistic Opportunist
Summary: Have you ever kissed anyone before, Gokudera-kun? Written for springkink.


**First Kiss**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing.

**Warning(s):** Fluff. Simplistic writing style. No angst, which is a rarity coming from me. Abuse of adjectives and adverbs. And a bit of over-telling? Unbet'd, so some typos might roam.

**A/N**: Just one thing: this was so much fun to write! Gokudera's puppy crush on Tsuna is simply adorable. All feedback appreciated? Also: uncreative title is uncreative.

...

Gokudera's hands were shaking - an incredible feat. But that wasn't all - he was chewing his underlip and staring holes at the wall. Neither would he stop playing with the string of his shirt, tugging at it as if he hoped to strangle himself with it. He was looking down at his feet and noticed that his sneaker's laces were badly tied; he made a mental note of fastening them better once he sat up from the bed. However, right now Gokudera couldn't do anything, other than feeling incredibly nervous.

He just couldn't help noticing that he was in Tsuna's room.

Now that in itself wasn't a reason for being as nervous as he was, but Gokudera couldn't quite ignore the fact that they were _alone_. There were no annoying kids around, Reborn had gone off to meet up with an old friend and, best of all, the baseball freak was away on practice. So, they were really and truly alone.

Which was perfect, lovely and utterly amazing - everything that Gokudera had been dreaming of ever since he'd become Tsuna's (future) right-hand man.

And yet, Gokudera - though his heart was beating wildly with delight and excitement - couldn't bring a word out. Instead, he sat there on the bed - quiet and terribly awkward - while Tsuna, obviously relieved from having the day off, had sprawled himself out on it, eyes closed and humming to a tune that Gokudera didn't recognise.

Gokudera made a mental about that, too. After all, what kind of future right-hand man was he if he didn't even know the Tenth's tastes in music?

_Not a good one at all!_, he panicked and was all prepared to jump up off the bed in order to pace around the room when Tsuna suddenly spoke up.

"Say, Gokudera-kun ... I've been wondering," Tsuna started as he sat up.

Gokudera immediately forced himself to calm down. The Tenth needed his help! Of course, he would most willingly assist him in any way he could. That was his only reason for existence, after all.

"What do you wonder about, Tenth?" Gokudera asked, foot tapping against the edge of the bed as he waited for Tsuna's answer.

"It's 'Tsuna', Gokudera-kun and I've wondered if you've ... well, if you've ever kissed anyone before."

Tsuna was not meeting Gokudera's gaze, eyes seemingly transfixed by the natural beauty of the white-washed wall. Gokudera himself was torn between asking Tsuna as to why he wanted to know and running around the room in happiness because he'd been posed that question. After all, it meant that the Tenth trusted him!

And if the Tenth trusted him, then it meant that there was a chance he could really become his right-hand man. It also meant that Yamamoto, that stupid and useless idiot, would never have a chance of defeating him! Oh yes, Gokudera thought as he rubbed his hands frantically, he'd show that moron just what he was capable of.

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna inquired after several moments, bringing Gokudera immediately back to the present.

Gokudera's face grew red and he threw himself on the ground, immediately on his knees. "I'm sorry, Tenth, for losing my concentration like this! It will never happen again!"

Tsuna shook his head and put his hand on Gokudera's left shoulder. "It's fine, Gokudera-kun. Please get up and sit down again."

"But Tenth-" Gokudera objected, feeling that he'd not apologised profusely enough yet. He didn't want Tsuna to let him off this easily! Especially when he'd done something so unforgivable.

"_Please_, Gokudera-kun. It's really not a problem. And you don't have to answer that question. I'm sorry I asked."

Yet, Tsuna looked disappointed, as if he'd really been looking forward to hearing Gokudera's answer.

Gokudera felt like begging for forgiveness again, but decided against it. Apparently, the Tenth wasn't the kind of man you could impress like this. "No, no - don't be! And, Tenth, I haven't kissed anyone before."

Tsuna gave a gasp of surprise and stared at Gokudera. "You haven't? But you seem popular with the girls."

Or, better said, girls noticed that Gokudera existed, while with Tsuna - with the exception of Haru – they didn't even seem to notice that he existed, yet alone consider him attractive.

"I'm not really interested in them. And kissing someone you don't like is disgusting ...," Gokudera stated firmly, thinking of Shamal and his many "sisters". He really didn't understand players who went through lovers like panties. For him, kissing was the first step of showing another person that you cared. And, for Gokudera, caring for someone meant that you shared things with each other that you hadn't experienced with anyone else.

Tsuna chuckled and that made Gokudera look at him directly. "What is the matter, Tenth?"

Tsuna hesitated for a bit before answering: "It's just that I never expected you to be like this, Gokudera-kun. I thought you'd be more curious and eager about those kind of things."

At least, he hadn't expected Gokudera to be so straightforward in admitting that he was just as inexperienced as most boys their age. From what Tsuna had seen at school, most of his classmates would have rather been publicly whipped than admit they'd never done anything with a girl before.

Gokudera pondered over this for a while, analysing Tsuna's words like a mathematical formula.

"It's not that I'm not curious or eager to kiss, but I don't want it to be just anyone. When I kiss someone for the first time, I want it to be special. You don't think the same way, Tenth?"

Of course, when asked like this, Tsuna couldn't help but nod in agreement, even though it was uncool. Because were they, as guys, supposed to talk so openly about wanting first kisses to be special? It was a good thing that Reborn wasn't here now – he'd have loved this, the sadist.

It was hot inside of the room, though the air was noticeably less stifling than it had been during the noon; the afternoon had brought a light breeze with it and Tsuna felt like he was capable of breathing again. And yet, he found himself starting to feel dizzy when thinking about Reborn and the mess that his life had become. Somehow, whenever he thought of Reborn and his future duties, Tsuna felt a rush of a panic, but, at the same time, a sense of thrill and excitement that he didn't quite want to admit to himself just yet. Still, Tsuna couldn't deny that meeting Reborn had made his life much richer.

For one thing, he wouldn't have met Gokudera - someone he really did consider a friend, even if said friend was a bit crazy and way, way too impulsive.

But still: he was a friend, so Tsuna thought there was no harm in asking the next question he had on his mind.

"Is there someone you want to kiss, Gokudera-kun?"

If one thing surprised Tsuna more than Gokudera's admitting that he' d never kissed anyone before, it was the blush that now rose on his face. Tsuna would have laughed out loud, but he remembered - as he strained himself not to start grinning - that it was rude to do so. Besides, Gokudera's reddened face was nearly endearing and, what was more, Tsuna had rarely seen the boy appear so ... vulnerable, for lack of better word. He wasn't going to betray Gokudera's trust in him.

Gokudera wasn't one to lie. When confronted with an issue that he felt he couldn't be entirely open about, he either evaded the issue by starting to insult others or he didn't say anything. But this was the Tenth, a person he admired more than anyone. Gokudera felt that Tsuna at least deserved to know something. So, he nodded. Just once.

"Then you should consider kissing that person, Gokudera-kun. I'm sure they wouldn't be angry," Tsuna stated simply, hoping that his remark would be of some use.

What Tsuna didn't know was that his innocent advice made Gokudera widen his eyes, heart-beat nearly stopping as he wondered if this was a dream or some sort of hallucination.

"But - Tenth ... I c-couldn't just kiss them like that. They might think me too daring, too unworthy."

"I don't see how anyone would think you're not worthy of being kissed, Gokudera-kun."

For Gokudera, there was only one more thing important than becoming the Tenth's right-hand man - and that was earning Tsuna's respect. For Tsuna to say that he was a worthy person, it was everything his heart desired. Tsuna couldn't have made him any happier. He felt that he should repay the Tenth for this - and feeling that Tsuna had given him permission, Gokudera did what he'd been dreaming of for quite a while now.

Gokudera kissed him - and Tsuna, who hadn't seen this coming at all, froze immediately.

It was a chaste kiss, shy and tentative as if Gokudera feared going too far. As Tsuna sat there - not quite sure whether to push Gokudera away or just accept the gesture for what it was - he noticed two things: a) that Gokudera's lips were soft and that b) the hands that cupped his face were shaking.

_He's nervous,_ Tsuna noticed and, with that realisation, some of the bewilderment he felt faded and was replaced by sympathy. No, he didn't quite get why Gokudera was kissing _him_, but Tsuna figured that there had to be a good reason for it. And, maybe - just maybe - it didn't matter all that much now. Tsuna was going to worry about the consequences later. So, he tentatively returned Gokudera's kiss, dimly thinking that as far as first kisses went this wasn't so bad.

Gokudera felt himself growing dizzy as his lips first made contact with Tsuna's; the Tenth - who was amazing in all aspects – had accepted him. And Gokudera couldn't deny that he was more than happy and that, for him, this kiss was every bit as special as he'd always dreamt of it being.

...


End file.
